Things Are Changing
by SantanaSnix
Summary: Things are changing. I am not sure when things started to take a turn down such an uncharted road but it did. It just came out of nowhere. Yesterday I was feeling normal, not a care in the world. Today is a totally different story. I don't know how I feel about it. I don't know how I feel about my recent revelations. G-Peen Story. Will contain Smut. Multi-chapter is interested...
1. Chapter 1 Definately, Maybe

Chapter One: Definitely…Maybe?

Things are changing. I am not sure when things started to take a turn down such an uncharted road but it did. It just came out of nowhere. Yesterday I was feeling normal, not a care in the world. Today is a totally different story. I don't know how I feel about it. I don't know how I feel about my recent revelations. Although I do know that even if I did know how I felt about it, I still wouldn't know how to handle it.

I mean how would you feel if you were walking down the road one day and something hit you like a ton of bricks? I mean a real ton…not just a few little stragglers. It was heavy as hell, I mean not in a real sense but in a more metaphorical sense. It threw me off guard. That in itself is pretty out there. I usually walk a pretty straight path…again not in a real sense, but in a metaphorical sense.

You see I am the type of person that always knows what I want. I have always been that girl to work my ass off to get what I want when I want it and I absolutely do not take no for an answer. So I guess I just thought when my revelation hit that I would be able to handle what may come of it. But, the realization of it all is that…I can't.

You see I just figured out that I am in love with someone that I am pretty sure doesn't even know I exist. Scratch that, of course she knows I exist, she hurls the most hurtful of insults at me on a daily basis, her and her popular pyramid of friends. Sometimes I think she only does it because her friends are around. I think this because sometimes when she walks away, she turns back and looks apologetic. I know it's a whole status thing, I really do. I know that she does it to stay on top. I realize I am making excuses for her but she is all I think about and I have to believe that someday in some way, I may be in her thoughts…in a good way.

I really want to tell her. I want to get her alone in Glee or after Cheerios practice under the bleachers and just profess my undying love for her but I can't. Besides the fact that she would probably think that I am a creeper because I have a picture of her in my locker, or the fact that I watch her practice her cheerleading routines from a secret area on the field, or even the fact that I leave anonymous love letters in her locker at least once a week. I hear her talk about them with her friends, I know she appreciates them. I also know that make her feel good. I overheard her say so…but still I can't tell her.

I am not her type. Not just because I am me…the person she torments, but me, the person who was born differently from other girls.

I am not ashamed. I just don't tell a lot of people about my extra appendage. It's fully functioning, which my doctors are even more amazed about. Everything about me screams girl…except for that. Again, I am not ashamed of who I am. I was born this way. I find myself to be very beautiful, I mean not like her kind of beautiful…no actually she is flawless, but I think I am also in my own way.

Sure I am short, but that is okay…that is why they make step stools and ladders and stuff. She is taller than me. Not by too much, but enough for her to notice and make fun of me. I can't imagine the things that she would say if she found out my secret, or her friends for that matter.

So I hide it. I conceal it under tight compression shorts. This allows me to be able to wear my signature clothing. No one knows, not even my best friend. I don't think it is anyone's business but mine. Although, I want to tell everyone, because again I am not ashamed…or am I?

I don't want to hide, but I don't want to give her more ammo either, especially before she gets a chance to get to know me…I mean if she will ever give me the chance to tell her. I've got to take a leap of faith. No more holding back. No more hiding…well okay, I will hide it for a while longer…I don't want to scare her.

Shit. My mind is so all over the place right now. I think I would be able to think a lot clearer if Glee was not my next class. It used to be my favorite class of the day…I mean it still is…it's just…I am about to see her. I know she will walk in with her friends. She will hurl her usual insults and give her stuck up grin and then when no one is looking she will turn to me with a half-smile. When she looks away again to pay somewhat attention to Mr. Schue, I will sit up straight like I usually do and then smile big.

I want to be brave today. I want to tell her that I think about her and not just on occasion. I think about her all of the time. I want to tell her that this isn't just a little school girl crush. I really think that it is so much more than that. It has to be. I think about her just before I fall asleep and she is the first thing that is on my mind when I wake up. Is that crazy? Perhaps am I crazy?

I must be at least a little…oh my god there she is. Wearing her hair in a high pony, wearing one of those sinfully sweet cheerios uniforms. I really need to grow a set of balls…for lack of better words. I can do this. I can put all fear aside and tell her today.

Definitely…Maybe?

_**Please Review...**_

_**Should I continue this?**_

_**Pezberry...or Faberry.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Revealed

Chapter 2 Revealed

She doesn't join in on Quinn's insults today. She just gives me twhat has become her usual small smile and takes her seat in the back of the choir room next to the duck loving blonde.

This is new behavior. You know, the smiles and the soft looks and all...it's all new.

Things have gotten a bit strange ever since Mr. Schue picked pairs fa couple of weeks ago for our up and coming Glee project or Glee contest as he put it. Santana and I got paired together. We are getting together to work on that for the first time tonight. We have to deliver our results on Friday. Thank God it is only Monday. She is coming over to my house right after school. I figured that she would want to do the project at her house. I never thought for a second that she would pick mine. I almost fell over when she suggested we do it at my house.

I am so nervous. Santana and I have never been alone together, let alone held a conversation together that didn't involve insults.

Even that is different.

She hasn't made fun of me lately. No name calling, not even any dirty looks. It's almost scary. Maybe she is too busy planning my murder to worry about stupid names to call me during the day. I guess I should really keep my eye on her.

Glee ends quickly today. Almost too quickly for my liking.

Mr. Schue is releasing us early so that we can all get started on our projects. Since I road to school with my neighbor girl, I am going to have to wait around for another half hour before I can go home…or I can just walk. It's not like 5 miles will hurt me. The only issue is the fact that my compression shorts are bugging the hell out of me and I just really want to get out of them. It could be because I have had the feels for one Santana Lopez all day, but hell that is every day. You would think I would be use to that by now.

I walk out of the double doors after stopping by my locker to grab my things and start my journey home. I don't get more than a few blocks down the road when I feel someone watching me. I turn back and it's her. She is motioning for me to come over to her car window. I do as I am asked and she rolls down her window.

"Do you want a ride?" She asks in her snarky but somewhat playful voice. I am speechless. I am pretty sure that I am drooling all over the place but I am able to gain some of my composure to give her an answer.

"I…I…I can walk. It's no big deal." Okay so I thought I had a little bit of composure. Just call me Rachel Stutter Berry.

"Look Berry, we are going to the same place remember and since I don't like to be kept waiting, I thinks you needs to gets your tiny ass in my car afores I ends you."

Ok so you don't have to ask me twice. I take my backpack off of my shoulders and open the door to her black BMW, beautiful I might add. I quickly hook my seat belt, because I can tell she is waiting on me to do that before she pulls out onto the road. I like that…she's a safe driver. As soon as she pulls back onto the street, she turns her radio up and starts singing along. I love her voice. I don't think she gets enough credit for it. It's a beautiful blend of Amy Winehouse with a side of Lady Gaga. If I wasn't so pushy about all of the solos, I am pretty positive she would be the best for them.

Right now she is singing Roar by Katy Perry…she is seriously not making these compression shorts any more comfortable. By the time the song ends, we are pulling into my driveway. I secretly let out a little sigh, until I remember that she is getting out to. It's okay, I will just put on some really baggy clothes…she'll never know.

We walk in the door and I show her around a little bit before I grab us a couple bottles of water and some fresh fruit bowls to snack on and we head up to my room.

"A gold star…how fitting." Santana rolls her eyes and giggles as we both walk into my bedroom.

"Wow Berry, I seriously was not expecting this." She says looking around at my room that adores some pictures of the Glee Club, posters of my favorite musicians and also some of my favorite song lyrics stenciled on my wall.

"What do you mean Santana?" I ask a little confused.

"I just figured I would be walking into Barbra Streisand's shrine…I like this." She smiles at me and then starts to shuffle through her backpack.

"My laptop is over there, I am just going to go and change really quick." She nods her head and I grab some comfortable clothes and slip into my en suite. It takes me less than 5 minutes to get situated, but I spend an extra couple of minutes in there to just catch my breath a bit. After I am done I slowly open the door and see Santana with a pair of my headphones on jamming out to some of the music on my laptop.

She must have heard me walking back into the bedroom because she removes the buds from her ears and turns to look at me.

"You have some good songs on here."

"Thanks. Do you have any ideas what song we should do for our project?" I ask her.

"Well Mr. Schue said we are open to any song, but we have to find a way to make it our own. I was thinking of maybe a newer song that people would actually know, as opposed to a Broadway number." She says as she is looking over at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Well Santana, as you can see my musical repertoire carries so much more than just Broadway hits."

"Point taken, I was just saying." Santana then turns back to my laptop.

"How about this one?" I walk over to her and I am surprised at the song that she chose. Not just because of the song, but also because it's a song she will be singing with me.

"I love that song." I tell her and we both sit on my bed and play it.

"I think you should take the lead and I should sing the backup." She looks really surprised when I say this.

"Wow Rachel, thanks." Okay so I get a little bit too excited when I hear her say my name for what I believe is the first time since middle school. Excited enough to have to run to the bathroom for a minute to calm down. i mean literally run.

"Rachel are you okay?" She is knocking on the bathroom door.

"Y…Y…Yes I am fine. I will be out in just a minute." I just have to put my compression shorts back on because obviously you are not allowed to utter my name without me getting a hard on. So yeah I guess I even think in paragraphs.

I must have been taking way too long because before I know it the bathroom door swings open. I quickly turn around because I am not yet fully clothed before she steps inside. Now I have always known that Santana was a nosy person but I did not know that she was nosy enough to come walking in on someone in the bathroom.

"Berry what are you doing?" She sounds confused. I don't say anything. I am definitely in a no turning back situation right now, especially since my compression shorts are bunched at my knees and I am turned around holding something.

"Berry…Rachel are you okay?" Then it happens. I couldn't stop it. My tears start to fall at an alarming rate.

"I never should have taken it off."

"Taken what off." Shit, I must have said that out loud. I can't even think quietly.

"Rachel what's going on?" I guess this is my chance. My chance to quit hiding, at least from her.

Still turned around, I drop my hands to my sides and kick off my compression shorts the rest of the way. I am still crying uncontrollably but I do it…I shut my now stinging eyes tightly and I turn towards her fully and let her see my not so little secret.

I hear her gasp and I start to cry harder but I still don't open my eyes. I don't want to see the look on her face and I really don't want to think about the names that will come out of this.

What seems like a couple of minutes passes and I start to think the worst. I am pretty sure she has probably left and is now sending out some mass text messages to the whole school.

I open my eyes. I wasn't prepared for what I saw. She's still here and strangely she is holding her hand out to me. In her other hand she is holding my clothes.

"Come here." She says and she is leading me to the bedroom.

"I'm going to turn around, and you are going to get dressed, and then we are going to talk." My tears stop. I can't believe how nice she is being to me. I don't think too much of it yet, I just get dressed and then take up a spot on the top part of my bed. She takes a deep sigh and then joins me as well.

"You don't have to stay you know, and I can talk to Mr. Schue about changing partners." She cuts me off.

"Look Berr…I mean Rachel, I have to ace this project and you are my best hope for doing so…so with that said I ain't going nowhere." That actually makes me smile and I am pretty sure she said my first name again.

"So, about that." She points below my hips.

"I was born with it." I tell her. I mean what else can I really say about it? It's a nine inch pain in my ass…or front I should say.

That seems to satisfy her, because before I know it she is grabbing my laptop again and we are practicing our song.

It went well. Our voices blended beautifully. I am glad that I didn't fight Santana for the lead because I think it works better with her taking it on this song. By the time we were done, I was so excited. I just know we are going to kill it in Glee Club. I help her pack up her things and walk her down stairs.

"Rachel." I look her in the eyes.

"I'm not going to tell anyone, besides, I remember how hard it was for me when people found out I was gay. I wouldn't do that to a friend." She smiles and turns away. I am still trying to comprehend the fact that I think she just called me her friend but before I can she sticks her hand up to stop me from shutting the door.

"Oh and Rachel." I look at her again, this time with a small smile.

"It's nice." Her eyes look me over then she turns again, this time getting in her car and driving off...leaving me stunned.

I can't help but think that there might be some hope for me after all...or even us for that matter.


	3. Chapter 3 Love Somebody

It's been five days since Santana found out about my not so little friend. I thought I would be beyond nervous if she found out but the truth is, I am relieved that she knows about it. I would have to say though that the biggest surprise of all through this past week is…well she didn't go blabbing to anyone. At least I don't think so. I mean I am going off of the assumption that she didn't because I have not been ridiculed or made fun of…at least not for that reason.

Quinn still hurls her norm at me but it doesn't get to me like it did before, I don't know, I guess things are changing. Not just on the outside, but also with how I look at myself on the inside as well. Santana has been real nice to me lately. I mean she had been subtly changing the way she treated me for the past couple of weeks now, but ever since the big reveal, she has been noticeably nicer. Enough for even Quinn to notice. I was walking by the lockers yesterday to grab my stuff and Quinn had Santana in a stare down, which Santana of course won, but anyway the last thing I heard was that I was off limits.

Hmmm. I wonder in what context that was said in.

Anyway, today is Friday, which means Santana and I have our big performance today. I got up really early which is no different than any other day but I am especially excited for today. This is the first time that Santana and I will sing a duet together. Of course throughout Glee we have sang together but this is the first time that it is just her and I up on that stage. I am a bit nervous which is not my usual behavior, especially right before a performance, but today it's different. I get to sing one of my favorite songs with the girl of my dreams. I mean I obviously know that nothing will ever come of this, we are just too different but just getting this chance with her is enough for me.

I am supposed to meet up with Santana here in about an hour to do one more run through of our performance. She is bringing our costumes and I am just responsible for bringing myself as she put it. I told her that I was more than capable of bringing us costumes, but something tells me that she probably would not have approved of an argyle and plaid set. Oh well, it's not for everyone I guess. I honestly do not understand why.

After doing my morning routine, I have just enough time to grab a quick breakfast bar and then head to the school to meet up with Santana. I make it there pretty quickly, which is a miracle considering the crazy Lima traffic this morning. Usually I don't have to worry about any of that because I leave the house a lot earlier.

I grab my things and run to the auditorium. I get here just in time to see Santana walking in holding a couple of bags in her hands and her backpack slung to the side. She is dressed in her normal get up, which consists of her Cheerios uniform, her letterman's jacket and her high pony. I feel myself quickly start to react to the sight of her. It is all I can do to get myself to calm down.

"Hey Rachel, I am so glad that you decided to show up today. I checked in here a few minutes ago and you weren't here yet so I walked around for a while before coming back." She sounds a little nervous. Maybe I am not the only that is trying to keep composure here.

"Sorry Santana, I got a bit of a late start today." She just smiles and tosses me one of the bags.

"No probs munchkin, you're not late." I just smile back and open up the bag.

"Wow, this dress is beautiful." The contents of the bag were pretty amazing. There inside was a long fancy black dress with a slit near the upper thigh. I could surely afford something this beautiful, I just never thought that my short stature could ever pull it off. As I start to say something of that nature I look down and there at the bottom of the box is a black headband and a beautiful pair of heels.

"Mine's red, of course." Santana says as she pulls out her dress, which is exactly the same besides the color of course.

"I figured since we are going to be sitting during the song we needed something fancy to keep the audience attention on us." She says with a smirk.

After gawking at the outfit Santana brought for me we decided we needed to run through our performance. We are the only ones left to show what we've got to the Glee club so we went ahead and set up the bar stools and microphones where we are going to need them later. It only takes us about an hour to get the lighting and everything set before we are both heading out of the auditorium and to our first classes. We wave at each other and head our separate ways.

Hours pass and then lunch time comes and goes. Before I know it Santana and I are sitting in our English class together chatting it up about our performance that we will be giving in less than fifteen minutes. That's another new thing. She sat next to me for the first time ever today. Maybe just because she needed to go over some things for Glee, but I am starting to realize, if it may be more than that…at least I hope so.

The bell rings five minutes later and Santana and I are the first ones out of the classroom and we are racing down to the auditorium. We swing open the doors and run down the stairs and to the back where we left our bag of clothes. We start to strip down and I start to get self-conscious. I am pretty sure that Santana must have sensed this because she walks over and puts her hand on my shoulder and turns me around to face her.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of Rachel. You are absolutely beautiful." Okay so I wasn't expecting that at all. I just stood there starring at her. Sure maybe it is because she was standing in front of me with a black lace bra and a matching pair of black lace thongs, or the fact that she touched me and didn't pull away too quick, or maybe it's the part where she called me beautiful. In any case I couldn't stop myself from what I did next.

I wasn't too graceful about it but I squared up and threw my arms around her. If I would have been a bit more attentive to what I was doing I would have noticed that my unbuttoned skirt was now at my ankles and my now hardening member was surely touching Santana through my compression shorts. I didn't care, not at this moment. Because right here, right now she is making me feel so special. She doesn't let go, she returns my embrace and we forget about what we should be doing, until we hear the shuffling of people starting to file into the auditorium. We quickly unhook from each other and start to finish getting ready. We zipped each other up and then took our seats on the bar stools in the front of the stage.

The curtain was covering us from view, at which time I decided to lean over to thank Santana again for what she said.

"By the way Santana, you look beautiful too." I say and then turn back towards the curtain, but not before catching the amazing smile on her face.

Within a couple of minutes the spotlights illuminate us and the curtain goes up. A few seconds later our music starts, and everyone goes quiet. We decided on a slowed down piano version of a song that we both happened to love.

Santana starts to sing the first verse and turns her body towards me.

I know your insides are feeling so hollow  
And it's a hard pill for you to swallow, yeah  
But if I fall for you, I'll never recover  
If I fall for you, I'll never be the same 

I come in on the chorus, I spend my time looking at the audience and focusing on Santana.

I really wanna love somebody  
I really wanna dance the night away  
I know we're only half way there  
But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way  
I really wanna touch somebody  
I'll think about you every single day  
I know we're only half way there  
But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way

I take this next part by myself and I can almost feel Santana staring at me intently.

You're such a hard act for me to follow  
Love me today, don't leave me tomorrow, yeah  
But if I fall for you, I'll never recover  
If I fall for you, I'll never be the same 

We both come in on the chorus and I notice some really surprised looks in our audience. The most noticeable being the smile on Mr. Schue's face and an almost knowing look on the faces of Quinn and Brittany.

I really wanna love somebody  
I really wanna dance the night away  
I know we're only half way there  
But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way  
I really wanna touch somebody  
I'll think about you every single day  
I know we're only half way there  
But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh 

Santana comes in alone on this last verse and nails it, just as she has throughout the earlier parts of this song. I just love to hear her sing. It's almost like it transports me somewhere where I don't have to worry about anything.

I don't know where to start, I'm just a little lost  
I wanna feel like we never gonna ever stop  
I don't know what to do, I'm right in front of you  
Asking you to stay, you should stay, stay with me tonight, yeah 

Santana and I both come in to finish the chorus. 

I really wanna love somebody  
I really wanna dance the night away  
I know we're only half way there  
But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way  
I really wanna touch somebody  
I'll think about you every single day  
I know we're only half way there  
But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

You can take me all the way, you can take me all the way, yeah.

Santana and I finish the song strong and much to our surprise, to a standing ovation. I even caught my name followed by some catcalls. It was a great feeling. I was so amazed by the congratulations from our audience that I did not even realize that Santana had her arms around my waist and was hugging me from behind.

I feel a little tug when she pulls me to the back and away from the rest of the Glee club.

"Rachel, I am totes pretty sure we just won that thing, we killed it." She says still holding on to me.

"Doing that song with you was amazing." I tell her and put me arms around her as well. I whisper a thank you to her and I am pretty sure I felt her shiver in my arms.

We both pull away after a couple of seconds and unzip each other so that we can change our clothes. It takes us only a few minutes to get back into our regular clothes. I wrap the dress and the rest of the ensemble back in the bag the way she had it all and turn to give it back to her.

"It's yours, Rachel, please keep it, you're going to need it." I give her a puzzled look and watch as a playful smirk comes across her face.

"What do you mean?" I ask as she starts to walk away.

She gets to the door and then turns around, this time with a huge smile on her face.

"I'll pick you up at 7 for our date." I am speechless. I can't say anything. She turns again to walk away but stops when she opens up the door.

"Oh and Rachel." There is the smirk. I just stare.

"Make sure you wear that dress, you might just get lucky." I am pretty sure my mouth is hanging open. I mean wouldn't yours be.

I, Rachel Berry have a date with Santana Lopez.


	4. Chapter 4 The Date

She's picking me up at 7:00pm. I am so nervous. I have been running around the house since about 2 trying to get my head on straight and really try to comprehend what is really going on here. I Rachel Berry am going on a date with the Santana Lopez. Wow. Okay so I have really got to calm down. I am literally shaking out of the dress that she pretty much begged me to wear tonight. Oh my god wait, should I change? She did say if I wear this I might get lucky. Is it too desperate if I do as she asked? I have never so much as really kissed a girl let alone had sex with one, or anyone for that matter. After going back and forth with myself a little longer I decide to get keep it on and I will go with the flow. Nothing says I have to go that far.

I run up to my bathroom and try to put on the finishing touches. It is 6:45 and I have yet to put my makeup on or finish my hair. I guess my internal conversations pretty much took up my whole day. It was mid brush on my 10th stroke that I heard the doorbell ring. I quickly put the brush down and started to run towards the door. When I got about halfway down the stairs I slowed down…again, I didn't want to look too desperate to see her. When I opened the door Santana was standing there in a long sleeved tight red mini dress and knee high black boots. She looked beautiful. Her hair was kept down and curled and her makeup was very light. She looked perfect. Better than all of that was the smile that was on her face as soon as I moved aside so that she could walk into the door.

"You look gorgeous Santana." It pretty much fell out of my open mouth but it's okay, I was telling the truth.

"Thanks Rachel, you do too. And look, you are wearing the dress." She gives me a wink and a devious smirk that I am pretty sure has turned me 50 shades of red.

"Oh Rachel, you are so cute when you blush." She says standing really close to me. I can feel my compression shorts already starting to tighten but I quickly calm myself because I do not want to ruin this night before it even gets started.

Instead of saying anything I just smile and grab my jacket. When I start to walk out of my door Santana grabs a hold of my arm and I stop. She then slides her hand down until it is in the grip of mine and we are now holding hands.

"Can I walk you out?" She asks and I nod my , I have never seen this softer side of Santana. I hope that this part of her sticks around.

I lock the door after we step out onto the porch and we walk out to her black BMW hand in hand. She tries to open my door, but it is me that gets the upper hand this time. Instead I walk her around to her door and open it up for her to get in. When she does I shut her door and then go to the other side to get in myself so that we can get doesn't take long to get to our destination, Breadstix of course. It is Santana's all-time favorite restaraunt. I have to admit it is one of my favorites as well. They have the best vegan lasagna that I have ever tasted.

As soon as we walked inside we were shown to a booth in the back right away. These people really know Santana, she sits in the same place all of the time. I am pretty sure that she would beat anyone up if she found out that anyone else had ever sat there. As soon as we were led back Santana extends her hand for me to get in the booth and after getting comfortable she decided to sit right next to me, rather than taking a seat on the opposite side. She was making my heart flutter and other body parts react as well just by her little actions.

"Do you know what you are going to order Rachel?" I nod and tell the waiter who has yet to leave our table.

"I'll have my usual Georgio, and keeps those breadsticks coming." The waiter just nodded and quickly went back to put in our orders.

After a couple of minutes of silence Santana got this almost worried look on her face and I just knew that she was probably rethinking this whole going on a date with me thing. Before I could question her though, she started to speak.

"Rachel can I tell you something?"

"Of course Santana, you can tell me anything." We both smile at each other before she continues.

"I just want you to know that this is not a joke okay." I nod and before I can say anything to that, she starts talking again.

"And it is not because you have a not so mini Rachel either." There she goes making me blush again.

"I have actually been wanting to ask you out for a long time, it's just…well you know, we weren't…more like I wasn't…fuck…I am so not good at talking about emotions." I slowly move my hand under the table to grip her thigh just enough to show her that I understand. She jumps a bit in surprise but then calms back down and again begins to talk.

"I have been a real bitch to you, and you have never deserved it. I just want to say I am sorry for everything mean I have ever said to you. I am really ashamed of myself. I just wish I would have had the guts to tell you how I felt before today you know…"I nod and give her a soft smile.

"You don't owe me anything Rachel, but I want you to know that I really like you…like REALLY like you." I can tell how hard all of that was for her because when she finished she quickly put her head down.

"Santana, you have nothing to be ashamed of. We have all done things that we are not proud of ourselves for and we acknowledge it and then work through it. It is those things that make us who we are today. I am not upset at you but I will admit that I have been hurt by you. But through it all I can also say that I forgive you and that I really like you too." I wanted her to know that I too was telling the truth and not just saying that.

After another slightly tight squeeze on her thigh I slowly moved in to place a gentle kiss on her lips. I could tell by her lack of movement that I caught her off guard but she soon settled in and returned my kiss just as gently as I had given it. When I pulled away she let out a small moan which I am pretty certain is the reason why I am now trying to keep not so little Rachel at bay.

"What was that for?" Santana questions as she runs her tongue over her bottom lip.

"A peace offering." I confidently say. We both giggle and then straighten ourselves as our food gets put in front of us.

It took us no time at all to inhale the contents of our plates. I was pretty full and to my astonishment so was Santana after only taking down about 10 breadsticks. According to the various stories I had overheard from Quinn and Brittany, she had eaten close to 50 of them once and then demanded them to fill her wheelbarrow when she got full. I chuckled internally just thinking about that story.

We spent the better part of two hours really getting to know each other. We talked about our families, our likes and even our dislikes. I was really amazed to hear that Santana is actually a straight A student. I would never have guessed. She said that she was sad to hear that I spend most of my time alone in my house because my daddy's are away quite often on business trips. I also learned that it is her parents that convinced her that it is ok to be who she is and also them that gave her the confidence to finally ask me out. I told her about how I have never been with anyone intimately before and she didn't laugh. It was an amazing talk. I felt like I finally got to open up to someone about things I had been harboring for so long.

When the bill came I tried to pay but Santana was adamant on being the one to take care of it.

"Thank you Santana that was the best date I have ever been on." She looked at me and smiled. She scooted out of the bench and reached for my hand.

"Mine too Rachel, and thank you." I grabbed a hold of her hand and we walked out towards the car. Instead of getting in though she put her purse inside of the trunk and then grabbed what appeared to be a blanket out. She then took ahold of my hand again and we started to walk towards a clearing that was located just across the street. After going up a little hill she laid the blanket down on the grass and then sat down, gently pulling me down with her.

Once we were sitting down she looked up at the sky. Tonight was such a beautiful clear night. The stars are out and sparkling and it is such a bright full moon as well. It was just moments longer when she laid back and kept her eyes on the sky. She is so beautiful. I am not sure how and why I am lucky enough to be where I am right now.

"Would you like to join me?" I adjust my dress and lay back right next to her. I look up and I start to name off and show Santana all of the constellations in the sky. When I look over at her though, she is not looking at the sky. Her eyes are on me.

She lifts herself up on her elbow and leans in. I don't fight what is about to happen…because I want it to. Moments later her lips find mine and I can fill her tongue slide across my bottom lip. I don't give her entrance right away. I don't want to seem desperate. Her free arm is sliding up and down my sides and I am getting goose bumps at the mere thought of her touching me. Her lips are full and so soft. We meld together so perfectly.

It is a couple more swipes of my bottom lip before I finally let her in and I am so glad that I did. Her tongue was tantalizing and sweet. The way she moved it inside my mouth just made me want to be as close to her as I could. Without breaking our kiss I moved to my side as well and put my arm around her waist so that I could bring her closer to me. As I did so, her kiss got hungrier but not aggressive. I slipped my tongue inside of her mouth tasting and touching every inch of her. I wanted to explore and to feel parts of her that I never thought I would.

Her hand moved down to my thigh and I almost lost it. I've never had someone be that close before, let alone want to be. I didn't freak out though. Everything Santana is doing to me, I am enjoying. My free hand starts to rubs circles around her lower back. She is moaning and that is drawing out some moans of my own.

When her hand tracks up my body just a bit more she stops kissing me and gives me this really sad look. There it is. She thought about it and she remembered that I am a freak. I start to say something but she beats me to it.

"Rachel, you don't have to wear these. You are perfect just the way you are. Fuck everyone else." She says as she is outlining the waistband of my compression shorts with her fingers.

I nod and it was all I could do to hold back my tears. She leans down to peck my lips.

"I just don't want you to hide from me okay. Or from anyone anymore. Just be yourself." I could not stop the tears this time, but she didn't make fun of me. She just wiped them away and pulled me close to her and held me.

"I won't hide from you." I whispered and she gripped tighter.

We sat in silence for a few moments. She gave me a tight squeeze as reassurance and then kissed my forehead, then returned her eyes back to mine.

"Rachel?" I nodded before she spoke again.

"I want to see all of you. I want to see how special you are, if only for a quick glance." I thought it would make me nervous that she would want to see, but then again I wanted her to see a part of me that I have never shared with anyone. I started to sit up and I heard her let out a small giggle.

"Not here Rachel. I said I want to see. I don't want to share you with everyone else." I start to turn a little red but it quickly stops when her lips are gently kissing mine again. She pulls away though…which is the worst part about kissing Santana…when it ends.

"Take me home Rachel." She softly breathes out and it is at that moment that I really feel like this could work out.

**Author Notes**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. I had a death in my family and it has taken me a little time to get back to writing. **

**Please Review. **

**The next chapter will be up in a couple of days as soon as I edit it.**

**What do you say? Should they jump in and have sex or date a few more times first. Your vote really counts. **

**I write these stories for you…whatever you want to read I try to write so that you will enjoy it…Thank you all for reading and supporting my stories…it means a lot. **


	5. Chapter 5 The First

She wants me to show her…show her that part of me that only my father's know about. It's nerve wracking and scary all at the same time, but it is also something else. It is also exciting. I want to share this part of me with Santana. If we are going to really go forward and maybe be something together I want everything out in the open, including this. I hope that my willingness to show her does not make her think that I am someone I am not. I don't want to come off as desperate or easy, because I am anything but.

I stood up from the blanket and reached out my hands which she took with a smile. I carefully pulled her into a standing position and she stood there right in front of me. She entangled her fingers in mine and just held on to them for a moment. After a couple of minutes she let one go and then bent down to pick up the blanket and silently led us back to her car where we both got in and made the drive to her house.

The drive back to Santana's was nice. It was cozy for lack of a better term. We held hands and listened to some Lana Del Rey the whole way home. I thought for sure my nerves would get the best of me when we got back to her house, but I surprisingly stayed pretty calm. When we got into the house she gave me the grand tour. Her house is huge, not nearly as scrappy as she made it out to be. The rumors were actually true, she does live in a mcmansion, not in Lima Heights Adjacent but in THE Lima Heights. If I had to pick my favorite part of her house though it would definitely have to be her bedroom. It is like its only movie theatre…complete with a big screen and all.

"Are you going to just stand in the doorway or would you like to come in." Santana said with a giggle. I shyly smiled and walked towards her. When I got near her bed she sat down and patted the space next to her. This is where my nerves began to take over. I could tell that she realized this because she put her arms around me and just held me.

"Rachel, you don't have to. You don't owe me anything. If you are not ready to let me into that special part of you it's okay. I will earn that right from you okay." She kissed my forehead and I felt this little jolt of confidence within me.

I looked up at her and I knew that I didn't want to hide anything from her.

"Santana I want to show you. I really do. I just don't want you to think that…" She cuts me off.

"Rachel, whatever comes of this, is because we want it to okay. It's not because I want to say that I took a ride on the Berry train or so that you can say that Santana Lopez took your Vcard. It is nothing like that. In fact I am more certain than ever that after the amazing time we had together that I more than anything want to be able to call you my girlfriend. I know it might be too soon for that but I am asking you Rachel Berry." I was in shock.

"Santana, I want that too. I just want you to be sure. This could ruin everything you have worked for." She looked a little hurt at my statement.

"Rachel, when we go back to school on Monday, I will shout it to the rooftops if you will allow me too. I am not afraid of what anyone will say. I will hold your hand proudly down the hallways and even steal a kiss at the lockers if you will let me." I couldn't help the tears that quickly sprang from my eyes. I have never felt this way before. Even when I thought I was in love with Finn, it wasn't this intense. It was nowhere near the feelings that I have for Santana.

I just really wanted to get one thing out of the way before I answered her question. I let go of her hand and I placed it slowly in her lap. I then took a deep breath before standing up. I looked at her and her eyes were watery, but it didn't seem like it was in a bad way. I tried to calm my nerves by taking a couple more deep breaths. I then turned away from her and reached under my dress to unzip the sides of my compression shorts. It felt good to release some of that pressure. They get so tight and I really don't like to wear them, but I do for obvious reasons.

As soon as the sides were unzipped I bent over slightly so that I could push them all of the way down. I then kicked them to the side and turned back around so that I was facing Santana. All that was between her and my appendage was the thin material of my dress. She could see that I was getting really nervous now because I clasped my hands together and started to twiddle my thumbs. She stood up and put her hands around my shoulders and brought my body flush with hers. I know she can feel it. There is no way she can't. She doesn't look down or try to look though. She instead places little kisses on my shoulders and then my neck. She gently nips it which causes me to release my hands and playfully push her away due to the tickle.

She brings me back towards her though. This time crashing our lips together. My hands move around her waist as hers have now taken residence around my neck. Our lips meld well together. I swear we were meant for each other. I can't imagine that I am supposed to be with anyone other than Santana, and we have only just had our first date. We kissed and explored each other's mouths until we both had to break for air. After that she just put her head on my shoulder and I did the same.

"Don't be afraid Rachel. Just remember you are beautiful just the way that you are." She really knows what to say to make me feel even a little bit of security.

That's when I decided that it was time. It was time to just share that part of me with her because I give her the answer to her question. I gave her a peck on her lips before I gently stepped back away from her. When I started to put my hands at the hem of my dress to lift it up she stopped me. She them went to sit on the edge of her bed and signaled for me to come over and stand in front of her.

I walked over and looked down at her.

"Let me help." She then grabbed a hold of my hands and placed then on her shoulders. I couldn't look, I didn't want to see the look on her face when she decided I am not who she wants. Instead I kept my hands planted where she put them and I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt the hem of my dress being slowly pushed up. When the thought of her seeing my for the first time raced in my mind I could feel myself get instantly hard. As if this situation wasn't hard enough (no pun intended).

I wasn't prepared for what she did next. I guess this part never really entered the picture. I know by now that she has seen me, but yet my dress is still hiked up…but then I felt it. The tiniest yet sweetest little kiss right under my navel. I then felt my dress flow back down and hit at mid-thigh. I felt it was time to look down and get the verdict. This could be good or bad and I just have to deal with it. My arms start to raise and I realize it is because Santana is now standing up. I open my eyes and lock gazes with her.

"Rachel, will be my girlfriend?" These damn tears need to stop. I can't believe she accepts this. I never thought that I could find someone that would want me for me…especially not Santana, not the girl that could have every girl, or every guy for that matter.

"Yes, Santana." Was all I could get out before she was pulling me into her arms. We held each other for a few moments until she asked me if I wanted to lay on her bed with her and watch a movie. This is really the best date I have ever had.

"Wow Santana, Funny Girl." I just laughed as the opening credits of the movie started to play.

"Yeah, I guess I like some of these things." After she got into a comfortable position she signaled for me to lay in front of her. It turns out that Santana Lopez is a world class cuddler .

"See Rachel." I looked at her a little puzzled.

"I told you if you wore that dress you might get lucky." I smiled thinking about this amazing day.

We spent the rest of the night and all of the morning in this same position, and when Santana and I finally decided to get up during the early afternoon, I asked her on a second date, and she happily accepted.

**Author Notes.**

**I hope that you are all enjoying this story. **

**Thanks for the comments and suggestions. I hope that I have done them justice with this chapter. **

**Next chapter they will be going back to school for the first time as a couple and they will also have their first time…what do you think?**

**Please Review with any comments or suggestions I really enjoy hearing what you have to say. **


End file.
